


Save a Dance

by Lavendertwilight89



Series: What You Like [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Love, Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Reunions, Romance, Shock, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome meets a doctor who is oddly familiar--what shocks her is who is wife is. Inuyasha consoles his mate.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kikyou/Suikotsu (InuYasha)
Series: What You Like [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068038
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Save a Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Neutron!!!!
> 
> There's a wonderful art commission done by @ashleycanvas with this piece too! Check her wonderful works out on tumblr!
> 
> There be smuttttttttt

Opening her eyes from what felt like a long slumber, all she saw was white. It was like the twinkling stars she had seen right before her mind began to process once again.

“Oh, you’re awake,” a voice said beside her. Turning her head, her vision was fuzzy. She barely made out the shapes and blobs that were before her.

“How are you feeling?” a man in a white button-down coat asked. He looked familiar compared to the others that sat with her. There was a woman holding her hand, another younger boy sitting beside the older woman, both of their faces were filled with what looked like relief, maybe even a hint of worry.

“Feeling?” she repeated. How was she feeling? She… honestly didn’t know. 

“You’ve been unconscious for a while now, stiff is probably the answer,” the man chuckled as he pulled a device from around his neck. He placed one end in his ears then the other piece that shined luminously was placed over her heart. He shifted the device around her chest and then looked at her with a soft and tender smile. “I’ll go alert the attending physician that you’re awake; he’ll probably have some questions for you. If all goes well, I’m sure they can begin discussing your release.”

The man said a couple of other things to the woman who sat beside her, and she took a moment before casting her eyes around the room. After the man left, the woman and young boy began talking to her, explaining what happened.

A car accident?

She was hit?

Coma?

It was a lot of information to take in… Her dreams had felt so vivid. Maybe that was part of her confusion. The fact everything had felt so real: the feel of the sun on her face, the feel of grass in her fingers, even the breeze rushing through her hair. And that was just the tactile sensations…

That wasn’t even the whirlwind of emotions she had felt. The hate. The anger. The jealousy… The love… The longing…

Smiling, she chatted softly with what appeared to be her family. Her mother and her brother. Her grandfather was still at home. Catching up on memories that had slipped through the cracks, things that had become blurry when her dreams had become reality.

Her eye caught a moving picture box and she gasped at what she saw. There were two men talking to each other and she swore—it couldn’t be. No. It wasn’t possible.

She found herself crying; her mother began to pester her, and her brother tried to summon her back from the deep recesses of her mind she had disappeared into.

_ Inuyasha… _

~~~~

Kagome awoke to her rumbling husband. His chest was bare and his fingers were brushing through her long ebony locks. Her swollen belly was resting upon his hip bone and her face was pressed against his shoulder. Squeezing her eyes shut, she groaned and shifted to move further into him, if possible. Her abdomen moved to rest onto his own and her face ended up in the crock of his neck.

“‘Gome,” he whispered softly.

“Nuuuuh,” she groaned.

“You gotta get up. Your class you gotta get prepared for is in an hour.”

“Don’t wanna,” she replied, trying to reclaim any form of sleep again.

He chuckled and she felt his claws scratch her scalp when he pressed her lips to her forehead. “I know, koi. But you don’t wanna be late. I have to get up too; we have a meeting with Berlin in an hour.”

“Mmmmm…”

“You thinkin’ ‘bout our last trip there?” he purred into her hair.

“The one before, actually,” Kagome replied, allowing him to look deeply into her eyes and see the genuine smile from the memories of their trip.

It had been just them, Moroha, and Shippo. His two girls were still in school and it was a business trip that Inuyasha, or rather, Yashiko, had to take. Shippo had advised making it a family trip.

They had visited all the different sites: the Berlin Wall, the Holocaust museum, the Berlin Cathedral Church, and even the Nikolai quarter. It was unreal—Kagome had never pictured herself being able to visit the world the way Inuyasha was showing her she could. It was unbelievable. It was magical.

Shippo had taken Moroha into his room that evening and they had reaffirmed their bond once again and even created a new life on that trip: Hiroshi. 

Two years later, there Inuyasha and Kagome lay, in their bed, in their home behind Kagome’s childhood shrine, with two sleeping children in their rooms, and a third on the way.

“Wish we had more time to recreate that night,” Kagome purred as she leaned up to take his lips with hers and he hummed appreciatively.

“Don’t be a tease,” he groaned, nipping her lips playfully before smirking down at her heatedly.

“You’re the one who brought it up,” she replied, shifting to remove herself from his body,

He helped her, sitting up like she weighed nothing, holding her close, and then turned to sit at the edge of the bed with her.

“Hmm… Shower?” he winked playfully.

She giggled and pushed on his chest as she rose from the bed, before turning around, completely nude allowing her hanyou mate to gaze upon her form with lust, “If you hurry…”

~~~~

Kagome pulled on her maternity leggings and a dark navy button-down. Inuyasha audibly whined as he watched her from behind through the mirror as he tied his tie.

“Yash,” she giggled as she turned to face him, smoothing down her shirt and attaching her hospital badge. “You just had me literally ten minutes ago.”

He was suddenly in her space, staring her down like she was a piece of—well… no. He never quite looked at steak the way he looked at her right then. “I can never and will never have enough of you, Koibito.”

Blushing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him as close as she could with their blooming child within her. “You’re the sweetest… How’d I ever get so lucky?”

“That’s my line,” he replied, pecking her lips chastely. “Do you need a ride?”

“No, not today. I’m going to try and come home early. Moroha’s teacher wanted to talk to us today, remember?”

“Oh right... “ 

“I told Mr. Takeda you had a meeting and were unsure if you would be able to get out of your meeting since it was in a different timezone. He understood.”

“I would have tried to reschedule,” Inuyasha replied as his ears dipped down low into his silver mane.

“Heyyyyy… Don’t be like that. We knew with our work schedules this might happen to one of us. Mr. Takeda also said he could speak to Shiori if he had to, it was nothing serious, just a progress report. Stuff he wanted us to work with her on, stuff she was good at, you know, school-type-stuff.”

Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome closer, pressing his nose into her hair. She allowed him to take the comfort he needed. It was Moroha’s first year in school and Inuyasha was struggling; their baby was already five. She was a straight-up daddy’s girl, and he was wrapped completely around her finger. 

“Yash, she’s alright. You’re alright.”

“I just… I feel like I’m missing out on so much…”

“You’re providing for us, aren’t you? And look at everything you’ve given us. Moroha still adores you, and thinks nothing less of you if you miss a meeting here and there with her teacher.”

“But what happens if I miss other things??”

“You are not your father… You won’t miss anything truly important without death standing in your way. This is a different day and age, too; death doesn’t come that easily anymore. And even then, you’re so stubborn I doubt even that would stop you.”

“Keh.” He kissed her head and pulled away before kissing her forehead tenderly. He glanced at the clock and looked back at her in earnest. “You’re right, koi. Shiori will be here shortly. You’d better get going.”

“You won’t be late?”

“Nah. I’ll be fine. Sess will handle it even if I am. Not like he had any young pups at home.”

Smiling, Kagome stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before spinning to walk out of the room to go wake her slumbering children. She passed the new nursery first and paused… Her heartbeat raced with sheer joy, knowing she and Inuyasha were bringing another child of their love into the world. She felt tears prick at her eyes: six years… It has been just over six years since she and Inuyasha had reunited and everyday felt like a dream. A blissful, happy dream. 

Inuyasha was suddenly behind her, holding her close, his hands resting on her swollen stomach, his face in the crook of her neck. “You ok?”

“You worry too much,” she hiccuped.

“You know I hate it when you cry,” he replied without any strain to his voice.

“Hormones,” she argued.

“Yea, yea.”

“Mama??” Moroha called from her doorway.

“Are you alright?” Hiroshi asked from his own.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see their children, making her slightly sob, but she quickly covered it with a laugh. “Mama is just happy.”

“You know how your mama gets, Momo,” Inuyasha said, releasing Kagome to squat down the approaching five and two-year olds to pick them up. Kagome turned to them and stroked both their cheeks, brushed her hand through Moroha’s hair, and then cupped Hiroshi’s ears and rubbed gently. “The baby makes her overly happy sometimes,” Inuyasha added, “and we both know Mama cries when she is happy.”

“Oh Mama,” Moroha cooed, rubbing her face on Kagome’s cheek, Hiroshi copying and soothing her as well. Kagome couldn't help but laugh and sob more uncontrollably. Inuyasha nudged her, so Kagome took Hiroshi into her arms. Once Inuyasha’s arm was free, he pulled Kagome against his strong body and held her, with the children in a family hug. 

Kagome never felt happier.

~~~~

She awoke in her bed. She was alone. Looking around, she saw the clock read seven-thirty. She had class…

She should get up.

But.

But…

Closing her eyes, she still saw him: the man with golden eyes and silver long hair. She dared not to think his name. She had made the mistake in the hospital and pushed her to discharge out further, unsure what was real and what had been a dream.

Dressing in jeans and a white v-neck tee shirt, she threw on a long-sleeved red cardigan and tied her hair up in a long ponytail. Sighing, she went downstairs to approach her family. They greeted her good morning and offered her breakfast; she thanked them and sat down beside them to eat her rice, fish, and miso soup.

The television was on and she heard them talking about the man named Yashiko Takahashi again… He was very popular. Making deals, growing the Takahashi Corporation overseas, and even going out with his cousins nightly. 

Sighing, she lost her appetite. The idea that—that—that he would be as popular and womanizing as the media was making him out to be was such a—a farce! 

The Inuyasha she knew—

The Inuyasha she knew…

Swallowing, she thanked her mother for the meal and disposed of her food and dishes before grabbing her backpack. She bade goodbye to her family and headed into the city. She may have been in college and missed quite a few days already, but what was one more?

She found herself outside of the Takahashi building. She wasn’t known to be overly nervous or anxious. She had always been confident, calm, and collected. Even in her dreams, she had always felt in control. It was likely because she always knew a certain hanyou would protect her… 

Making her way into the lobby, she locked eyes with a woman whose bright copper eyes caught hers. She had been on the phone and dropped it.

“Ms. Asagi?” the woman beside her questioned and then followed her gaze before her own eyes widened.

Had none of this been a dream? They seemed like they knew her—even if she only slightly and vaguely remembered them…

The girl with copper eyes quickly made haste in coming over to her and gripping her hand and stared into her eyes, like she was studying her intently, checking for any sign of trickery. She tugged her arm, dragging her to the desk before reaching over it and picking up the phone. “Mr. Takahashi; you’re gonna want to see this.”

The copper-eyed woman dragged her into the hall, past the other woman who was still staring at her in what looked like fear… Why would she have been scared of  _ her _ ?

What had she done to that woman?

She was taken into the elevator and the woman got on her phone and began texting like mad. 

Uncomfortable with the situation, she gripped her backpack that she still had on her shoulder and shifted her weight around. 

“I can’t believe it’s you. It’s been five-hundred years…” the woman beside her mumbled in shock.

“Uhm… What—I’m sorry, I—”

The elevator opened and disrupted her thoughts as the other woman grabbed her wrist again and pulled her forward into the double doors past another woman who sat at the reception desk with bright aqua eyes.

“Asagi, I hope this is important. I have to go to the shrine today and see if Kagome graduated from college yet—” the man with violet eyes began before stopping with his mouth agape. His phone dropped from his hand and he stared at her in disbelief. Like she wasn’t real. Like, shouldn’t be there. It made her nauseous and uneasy. “How—K—”

“Inu...yasha…?”

~~~~

Kagome finished teaching her compliance class to the new nurses who had just started. Compliance was huge. HIPAA laws, consent to treatment, making sure they had the correct patient information so the government will pay for the bills…

There was a lot to cover in the beginners course, and while things were covered in school, it didn’t mean they knew completely everything they needed to do in order to do their full jobs.

“Mrs. Takahashi?” 

Kagome turned and saw a tall gentleman—a doctor from the coat and scrubs. A neurologist?

“Hi—may I help you something?” Kagome asked, feeling slightly hesitant to talk to him. She swore she had seen him before… but couldn’t remember where and when. While he seemed very kind, as he wore his soft smile, it almost felt like there was something lurking behind his eyes. Even though the young miko slightly thought that was an unfair assessment.

“Oh, I just wanted to compliment you on your class. You definitely have a way with children.”

“Uh, oh. Th-thank you so much.”

“I can see why they hired you to collaborate with us in branching the nursing students out into the actual field.”

“Thank you so much, I appreciate the praise. I can’t take all the credit though.”

“Haha, so modest. You remind me of my wife.”

“Oh?” What an odd man, Kagome thought to herself while laughing awkwardly.

“I apologize for being so forward; you just remind me so much of my wife. Just so easily approachable and passionate about what she does. A true joy for living.”

“She sounds like a very nice woman, and no problem. I don’t usually get a lot of attention from the staff,” Kagome admitted, feeling rather foolish for being off-put by the doctor. 

“Of course not—being a Takahashi, well excuse me, being the wife of Mr. Yashiko Takahashi, who is one of the bigger donors to this hospital, would be nerve-wracking to any other staff.”

“It doesn’t seem like it bothers you though,” Kagome commented as she gathered her teaching materials.

“Again, you just...have a certain aura about you. It just draws people in; this can’t be the first time you’ve heard that,” he smiled.

“No. No, it isn’t,” Kagome grinned in return. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Oh my apologies, how rude of me. It’s Hira; Hira, Suikotsu.”

Kagome blinked; the name sounded so familiar but she couldn’t place it. Sounded like a name from another life. “Takahashi, Kagome. You can just call me Kagome.”

“Kagome then,” Suikotsu greeted. “Do you have plans for lunch?”

“Oh, no. I actually was going to eat something at home before I went to my daughter’s parent-teacher conference.”

“Would you like to join me in the cafeteria? My wife is actually coming to meet me; I’m sure you two would hit it off.”

“You know what,” Kagome decided, “that actually sounds wonderful. Thank you so much for the invitation.”

“Everyone needs a friend at work, right?” Suikotsu joked lightheartedly, but Kagome couldn’t agree more. Even when she and Yash had just mated she found the friends she had made at the hospital during her shifts had begun to treat her differently…

Like they had never known her at all.

Suikotsu led her down the long hallway, chattering about little things here and there. He’d been an attending physician for only two years and had served as a resident in the hospital for five. It turned out he had actually met his wife during his residency, she had been a patient of his, and after she was released, he just couldn’t stop thinking about her. They had bumped into each other a couple of months after she had been released and began seeing each other.

“That’s really sweet; what does she do for a living?”

“She is an elementary school teacher. Children just adore her.”

“Oh wow! That’s great! Is she a teacher in town?”

“Yes, I believe your daughter is at her school. Maybe you’ll be able to work closely with her,” Suikotsu said as he paused. He must’ve realized how it sounded the way he so nonchalantly informed her that he knew where Moroha went to school. “I promise it’s common knowledge. We enjoy watching Yashiko deal with the press. He is a very polite, mature man; he doesn’t even seem bothered by anything—a very kind, loving family man. I personally never thought I’d see the day. He must truly care about you.”

_ If you only knew him five hundred years ago _ , Kagome mused. “Yes… he’s an amazing father and husband. I never thought I could get so lucky.”

“I know the feeling; I never knew I could find someone so caring and kind as my wife. I’ve struggled my life with bipolar disorder and that was the main reason I went into neurology. I wanted to understand more—the science behind it and try and come up with different methods to help patients.”

“Ah, I see. You were hired on as an attending so you must be doing some very great work here.”

“One can only hope,” Suikotsu hummed in agreement. 

“You said your wife is a teacher? How is she coming here for lunch?” My daughter still has school today.”

“She is actually here for a follow-up appointment with her old attending when she was inpatient for the extended time. Routine scans and such.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Kagome stated.

They entered the cafeteria and she got a tray, moving separately from the doctor, and went to pick some chicken with rice. Nothing too over the top, their baby was still a little over sensitive regarding tastes. Nothing spicy, nothing too sweet—Kagome was irked that all her favorite foods were taken from her by a six-month-old fetus.

Her phone buzzed within her pocket and she quickly checked out to get to a table to read the message her husband sent her. Because who else would text her? Not in a bad way, no. Kagome still kept in contact with her friends—the ones who knew the truth about Yashiko and her life, anyway.

[ **Looks like I’ll make it to Moroha’s school** ]

[Oh! That’s great!]

[ **Wyd** ]

[A coworker asked to have lunch with me!]

[ **Weird** ]

[Don’t be an ass]

[ **I meant, yay?** ]

[Whatever]

[ **Make it up to you later ;)** ]

[Mmmmmm…]

[ **You know I will** ]

[Hmmmmm…]

[ **Foot rub and I’ll cook dinner?** ]

[Getting warmer]

[ **I can guarantee you’ll be on fire** ]

[Sounds like something more for you ;)]

[ **You won’t be saying that when ‘m done with ya** ]

[Cocky dog]

[ **Cheeky wench ;) love ya** ]

[I love you too, Yash]

[ **See ya soon** ]

Kagome couldn’t help but smile at her husband’s playfulness. Inuyasha was so endearing; it always surprised her with how much he had grown, even in just the time they had been mated. Swallowing a lump in her throat that was caused by the thick emotions that were swirling within her like they had earlier that morning, she thanked all the Gods that would listen that Inuyasha had not only found her, but that he had waited for her… 

Not many men would do that for someone. Especially in the day and age, they lived in.

She tucked her phone back into her pocket, sat down, and looked for her new friend.

~~~~

She finally knew what she had been missing her entire life. All she had ever wished for was to be a normal woman, and now, she was. 

Finally, after so long, she knew her dreams weren’t fake, that everything had been real. That the love was real. That her soul had sought out the only thing that had ever made sense.

Now, she lay in the bed of the man she had met in a past life where they both had barely known each other, but connected on a totally different level. Never had she felt this for another and she refused to ever try. Her heart would always contain him…

That was why she went home with him.

That was why they had begun kissing.

That was why they had stripped their clothing.

And that was how they were about to finally join together as one.

Her fingers wove through his hair as his body hovered her own, and she made their eyes meet. She loved him. And now that they found each other again, they would never be apart.

“Kikyo,” he sighed her name as he pushed his cock inside of her slowly. “I—I never thought that we—”

“We are together now, and for as long as you wish to be,” she replied in a deep inhale of breath, before moaning the sweet pleasure he was giving her.

“Kikyo!”

~~~~

Suikotsu was just behind her when she sat down, swiftly entering her view as he dropped the tray down to the table with two lunches on it. Kagome perked her eyebrow up and noticed he was smiling softly, so lovingly at someone behind her. Turning in her chair, her fork dropped out of her hand. Her heart stopped. She swore her vision went black.

It...It wasn’t possible…

“Kikyo, how did everything go? I hope it’s alright that I invited Mrs. Takahashi to join us this afternoon.”

Kikyo gazed down at Kagome… There was recognition in her dark brown eyes. She knew. Kikyo knew. Somehow, Kikyo remembered. How was she here?? How—How—How—

Her side suddenly hurt and she cringed, moaning as she clutched at it. 

“Kagome?” Suikotsu asked in a tone of concern as he stepped around the table. He knelt down and tentatively reached to touch her face and Kagome jumped. It was like his gentle fingers broke open part of her memories she had locked away.

Suikotsu. He was one of the Band of Seven. He and Kikyo had some weird… thing. When he wasn’t his darker half. They were here. Did he remember too? Why were they there? How was this possible? Kagome was Kikyo’s reincarnation. It didn’t make any sense! But—had she found Inuyasha? Did Inuyasha know she was there? 

Kagome's heart was racing and the pain increased in her side. Kagome tried to breathe but she couldn’t—the lump in her throat was too great and the pain wouldn’t subside. This pregnancy made her more emotional than the last two and felt like she was a walking detonator. And now—now she couldn’t calm down and was scared because the pain in her abdomen wouldn’t subside!

“Kikyo, here; press 7 and tell them we are in the cafeteria. Kagome? Stay with me alright. We’re just gonna get you checked out by the ER.”

Kagome couldn’t focus on anything but the clanging heals of her incarnation as she took the phone Suikotsu held out to her and then her soft murmured words. Within seconds, there was a wheelchair and Suikotsu and transport tech were easing her in, then rushing off to the ER.

“Kagome? We called Mr. Takahashi; he’s on his way right now.”

“What?!? No!” she snapped. No. No. No. No. No.  _ No!!!  _ Her panic doubled, along with the pain in her side. They lifted her onto the gurney and she was fighting them, freaking out, screaming, pleading for them to listen. She didn’t want Inuyasha there to see Kikyo! Married!

Oh Gods, what would he say?? It was one thing Kikyo was gone—out of sight out of mind. But now—

Kagome was hyperventilating, unable to focus on what Suikotsu and the ER attending physicians were saying. She just suddenly felt the prick of the IV needle and then soothing liquid pour into her veins, immediately calming the raging fiery anxiety that was making her go crazy.

Her body became heavy and the hands that were holding her down lifted from her tingling skin. Was she even speaking? Kagome didn’t know, but before she lost consciousness, she swore she felt the tender brush of a clawed hand along with the sweet murmur of her name.

~~~~

That wasn’t the way Kikyo had wanted their meeting to happen. Kikyo had many different scenarios of which she wanted to speak to her reincarnation she had met five-hundred years ago. 

The way that one played out, was not one of them. Kikyo was shocked to see Kagome sitting there with Suikotsu. She knew Kagome worked for the hospital, it was all over the news and talk shows. Her life was literally on display; though, in all fairness, it seemed like more news was focused on Inuyasha’s nephew Touga since he seemed to have found a special woman.

It also explained why Kikyo didn’t know Kagome was pregnant and the panic she saw rise in her before it was too late.

If Kikyo had known… Gods. She would have said something—she would have done something comforting. But all she could do was follow what Suikotsu was saying to help Kagome. She ended up slowly making her way to the ER. Kikyo knew he would be there.

And she knew she had explaining to do.

She spotted her husband first. He was speaking to the attending physician outside a room and quieted when she approached.

“Kikyo, you didn’t need to follow. I was coming right back—”

“I was worried about your friend. Is she alright?”

“She… Her husband is with her now. He wants answers but we don’t really have any currently aside from her and baby are alright; we made sure to check out their vitals and did a quick scan; she was having a panic attack. We just… don’t know why.”

“Would it be alright if I stepped in? To just—give my support,” Kikyo assured her husband. She knew how important HIPAA was but she needed to speak with Inuyasha to give him the answers he was certainly lacking. The answers he already given her were treading the line, but of course, she had been there and had seen what happened. If something was wrong, Suikotsu likely wouldn’t have answered at all.

“If her husband allows it; otherwise, no. Go ahead and knock; I need to speak with the attending still on our course of action. I’m sorry about this, Kikyo.”

“It’s alright, I understand. I am not angry at all, and I am happy to be able to assist in any way I can,” Kikyo replied as she leaned up to kiss Suikotsu’s cheek, then knocking on Kagome’s door before entering. She heard soft words from Inuyasha, realizing he wasn’t aware or focused enough to know it was her.

When she entered, Kikyo gasped softly; she had seen them on talk shows together, she had seen the way they interacted in this era, and even in the past. The way they only had eyes for each other. Seeing them together, in person, now, was a whole new perspective.

Inuyasha was still in his human disguise, but he managed to crawl his way into bed with Kagome and was holding her tightly to his body; her bump rested slightly on his torso and his arms were wrapped around back and shoulders. One his hands was clutching her dark ebony locks at the back of her head. His face was pressed into her hair and his eyes were clenched closed. 

“So? What’s going on with my wife?” His gruff voice questioned without even moving a muscle. He must have been so lost in her, in worry for his mate and unborn child, that he still didn’t discern Kikyo from the doctor.

“I’m afraid it’s my fault,  _ Inuyasha _ …” Kikyo said, making Inuyasha’s violet eyes pop open in shock as he finally turned towards her. His arms remained tight around Kagome, as he growled slightly.

“It’s  _ Yashiko _ , Kikyo. We discussed this.”

“I know. I needed to get your attention and you seemed rather lost in your mate. I gather you didn’t mention our original meeting to Kagome.”

“Didn’t come up,” he said shortly with a glare.

“How? I would have assumed you would have spoken with her! It’s been six  _ years _ now!” Kikyo yelled angrily.

“Exactly. Haven’t run into you once, and not to sound like a jackass, it kinda slipped my mind. I met Kagome literally fourteen hours after you found me. Call me selfish, but I was focused on my mate, not on her precarnation.”

Kikyo sighed and swallowed. There was no real love between them anymore. Their reunion was short and very brief. If anything, it was a way to reassure her she wasn’t insane and that her dreams were, in fact, memories of her previous life. After she was set straight, Kikyo had felt much better about what was going on and finally pursued the man who had captured her attention: Suikotsu. 

The fact his reincarnation ended up in this life and shared a similar affliction to his mind as the Suikotsu in the previous one; the fact he was a doctor, finally helping people like he wanted to—it was a sign he and Kikyo were meant to be together. They were finally both ordinary people, free to live as they wanted. They could love without guilt, and had no other true obligations to stand in the way of that. So, Kikyo pursued him until he finally took notice of her.

“Well, her current condition was caused by the shock she had when she saw me.”

Inuyasha growled and glared back down at Kagome’s hair. His hand shifted from her back to the swollen bump that laid between them. 

“I didn’t know you both were expecting again,” Kikyo commented quietly.

“We kept it quiet. Asagi is good like that.”

“Touga’s new mate is definitely helping, as well,” she replied.

“Still follow the news?”

“Of course. Just because I was reborn, doesn’t mean I stopped caring,” she added with a hint of displeasure. He scoffed in return. “Inuyasha—”

“It’s been over five-hundred years, Kikyo. I’ve seen everyone of my mortal friends perish—including you.”

“You never moved on from Kagome,” Kikyo reminded him. She wasn’t jealous. But she was hurt. Kikyo knew what she and Inuyasha felt wasn’t love, but they did share a deep part of their life together. The fact he had so carelessly thrown her out—

“No. She’s my mate, Kikyo. I found her drunker than a skunk walking into her apartment, crying about how much she missed me. My nephew told me that’s all she did; that she was a fucking shell of who she used to be. I fucked up not finding her the moment the well closed. I let myself get in my fuckin’ head and thought she’d maybe want time to figure out if we were just young and dumb. Then, of course, she wanted clarification on our relationship. I wasn’t about to tell her that you were, in fact, somehow alive, somehow remembered everything, and even sought me out.”

“We both know it wasn’t for the reason you know she is thinking or the one you  _ assumed _ when I showed up at your office,” Kikyo interjected.

“I know!” he snarled sharply, before exhaling shakily and calming back down. “I know…”

“What will you do now?”

“Obviously I don’t have a lot of options. Once the sedative wears off and she’s up, I’ll tell her…”

“That’s likely to be for the best… If it is alright with you, I would like to stay and talk to her myself? I can explain to both of you how… how I am here. It may bring you both closure to the subject as well,” Kikyo offered.

“We’ll see how she feels when she wakes up.”

~~~~

Kagome could vaguely hear voices murmuring around her… How long had she been out? Where was she? Had she fallen asleep at home? No… She hadn’t made it home, she was… Kagome had finished teaching, met a doctor and… and then…

She felt the soothing purr and heat of her mate beneath her, one hand was on her belly and the other was in her hair. Had he come to pick her up? Had she fallen asleep in the car?

“We both know it wasn’t for the reason you know she is thinking or the one you  _ assumed _ when I showed up at your office,” a woman’s voice said in undisguised irritation and impatience. 

“I know!” Inuyasha snarled into her hair sharply, before exhaling shakily and calming back down, “I know…”

“What will you do now?”

“Obviously I don’t have a lot of options. Once the sedative wears off and she’s up, I’ll tell her…”

“That’s likely to be for the best… If it is alright with you, I would like to stay and talk to her myself? I can explain to both of you how… how I am here. It may bring you both closure to the subject as well,” the woman explained. The voice was so familiar. It was deep, serious, and sent a shiver down her spine. She—She knew that voice. Ki—Kikyo.

“We’ll see how she feels when she wakes up,” Inuyasha replied. 

They didn’t know she was awake. In all fairness, she probably was still drugged enough to fool his senses. But what were they talking about? Them meeting? Him telling her something?

Oh Gods. Her heart finally began pumping so hard, it was like it was trying to pump cement through her veins. The heaviness in her body altered from blissful calm to suffocating. They—they had met before. Before he found Kagome. He—he hadn’t told her. Gods. She was so stupid.

“Kagome?? Kagome, relax, I’m right here,” Inuyasha whined as he pulled her even tighter against him, the rumble within his chest restarted. “Koibito, please, listen to my voice. You have to calm down. I know why you’re upset and I fucked up. I’m so sorry, please—you have to try and calm down for the baby. I can explain.”

“Kagome,” Kikyo’s voice chimed in softly, softer than Kagome may have ever heard it in the past. Kagome fought to open her eyes to see what was around her. She could discern that she was at least in a hospital bed with Inuyasha. He was holding her… in front of…

Finally, her eyes opened and her vision was hazy. The lights were off, but the screens of her vitals illuminated the room. In front of her was the purple button-down and grey silk tie of her mate. Even though Kagome was upset with him, she found herself nuzzling her face into his chest, exhaling audibly. She felt him gather her up so she was completely on top of his body and slowly, she was elevated. 

Finally finding some courage, probably because of the fact that they were so intimately pressed together, she looked up at her husband. Inuyasha’s purple eyes searched hers for understanding… He looked wounded, hurt, and worried. His hand slowly left her black tresses and cupped her cheek as his voice softly whispered her name again. She felt tears stream down her face as she whimpered, feeling so much remorse and guilt knowing she had overreacted. Inuyasha had proved that just by sitting there with her so intimately in front of his former love interest. Kagome messed up. Big time. She finally stopped her broken sobs and apologized, “I’m sorry. I—I didn’t trust you—and I—”

“You’re ok. You and the baby are fine. This is my fault. I shoulda… I shoulda told you,” Inuyasha admitted. “This was my fault. I just—when I found you it wasn't the right time and then it kinda… Well, I got distracted—just being with you I forgot and eventually I just didn’t know how to tell you. And I never saw Kikyo again so she kinda… I just never thought about it.”

“You found her before me?” Kagome asked, feeling the pain that he had actually been looking for Kikyo.

“She found me, actually,” Inuyasha soothed, still not breaking the eye contact he enforced.

“It’s true, Kagome,” Kikyo said softly. Inuyasha grip loosen and Kagome found herself brought back into a strong hold facing her precarnation. “I… I was in a car accident and awoke here. The memories from when I was alive in the past and in this era were… jumbled.”

“I just… I just don’t understand. How are you here? I’m—I’m your reincarnation.”

“When I came back the second time, I had kept a portion of our soul and it grew attached to the grave soil and dirt, growing a little more with each soul I used. After Naraku’s poison finally ended my existence, my soul had grown so much and when it went to try and recombine with yours—it didn’t take. So, I was reborn and the near-death-experience made my memories resurface. 

“I thought I was crazy, especially when I saw Inuyasha’s human form on the news. After a month or so, I finally found myself in front of his building where Asagi recognized me and took me to see him.”

“Nothing happened,” Inuyasha quickly said, almost as if he could feel Kagome’s nerves roll off her body in waves. 

“Inuyasha is correct; nothing occurred. I merely wanted to make sure I wasn’t… losing my mind. Once he confirmed my worries, he immediately sent me off.”

“You… you didn’t—”

“No. Kikyo is free to live however she wants, just like me. I wanted you,” Inuyasha stated with harsh, but loving, conviction. 

“What Inuyasha and I shared was nothing compared to what you both share… even back in the past, Inuyasha never let his guard down enough to even share that he had a human night, let alone sleep with me under the same roof.”

“But—this was your chance to start over with each,” Kagome whispered, still slightly doubting the reality around her.

“Exactly,” Inuyasha and Kikyo firmly said in unison.

“It was Inuyasha’s time to start over with you. While I know I was cruel to you in my previous life, I know I constantly told you that you were me, and that I was you, but we both know how untrue that is. We are completely different people. I apologize for my transgressions against you. My behavior is unforgivable… and I hope that you can forgive me. I also hope you would even be open to maybe being… cordial with each other.

“You should know it was never my intention to find Inuyasha and be with him… There—When I met Suikotsu, in the other era, we just had an instant connection. We both wanted nothing more than to live normal lives, helping people. I realize how foolish that sounds with how Inuyasha and I met…

“But I didn’t want to change Suikotsu, other than heal him. Suikotsu just… His heart was aching to be the best he could be, while Inuyasha and I—we were just lonely people thinking we could change in order to belong. 

“You never expected that of him, and never wanted him to. Seeing him run to you, after I had enchanted him… It opened my eyes, how much Inuyasha obviously cared for you. It made me realize how our time had ended and it made me resentful. It made me want to punish him and remind him of his duty to me.

“And that was wrong… Suikotsu accepted this part of me when we met, because he too, knew that it felt like to be swallowed by unholy emotions, but also how to strive to be better than them.

“When we found each other in this life, we started things over. He doesn’t remember his past life, or if he does, he has never made mention. But our souls called to each other.”

“And you’re really ok with that, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked quietly, halfway waiting for the bowl to drop. He had always been so defensive over Kikyo. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? She’s happy… Kagome, when I found you, you had asked me specifically about Kikyo, remember?”

While it was six years ago and Kagome had been intoxicated when they had the conversation… his words echoed through her mind:

_ “Sigh…I know we never really addressed this. Hopefully this will be enough. I loved Kikyo. We both sought each other out on loneliness. The problem was, we didn’t trust each other. She didn’t trust me because of my demonic heritage. She wanted me to become human using the jewel… I hesitated because I wasn’t sure that was something I wanted. But she said as long as the jewel existed, she could only be a shrine maiden. A priestess. She wanted to be ordinary—in order to be a normal woman with a normal life, the jewel had to be used... I agreed, because I was done being alone, and couldn’t take it if she wouldn’t be with me if I was a half-demon… but in the end, I didn’t trust her to believe she wouldn’t try to kill me. After all, I was a dirty half-breed. Then I met you; you taught me to trust, work with others, befriend others… care about other people… _

_ “When she was resurrected, I had already started to fall for you. We were beneath that tree in the village when I tried to kiss you and you pushed me away. But with Kikyo back among the living so shortly after that, my duty to avenge her, save her from the person she had become… it was too much. I couldn’t stop myself from falling for you, but I refused to let you know. Because I was stupid, stubborn, afraid you didn’t feel the same. Even once I did hear that you did love me, the idea that anyone I loved died, it drove me away from you… It didn’t stop the little moments between us. I-I couldn’t help it. Knowing you actually did love me… I just—I wanted to wait until it was all over before we could actually figure out what was between us. _

_ “Kikyo will always be my first love; but Kagome, you had always and will always have my heart.” _

“Inuyasha…”

“I didn’t lie that night, Kagome. I may not have told you that I saw her earlier that day, but I didn’t lie to you about my feelings about her.”

“I’m sorry about our meeting, Kagome,” Kikyo apologized, bowing at the waist, her hands clenched at her thighs. “I imagined it going a hundred different ways… that was not one of them.”

“I don’t blame you—either of you,” Kagome corrected herself, knowing Inuyasha would take that incorrectly. “I’m fine… It honestly wasn’t your fault, Kikyo. This baby has really made my emotions go… a little crazy.”

“It ain’t a lie; she was crying earlier this morning lookin’ at the nursery,” Inuyasha teased. Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes, but sank into his chest again, soaking in the connection and love he was trying to give her.

“I am… glad I supposed I wasn’t the full reason. Try to rest up. I will go check on Suikotsu and see what they were thinking regarding your treatment.”

“Thank you, Kikyo,” Kagome said genuinely. Kikyo nodded and left them alone in the room. “Inuyasha—”

“You don’t have to apologize. I get it. Like I said, I shoulda told you earlier…”

“Honestly, I probably wouldn’t have even believed you unless I had seen her myself.”

“It is kinda… strange. I didn’t even hear the full story ‘til now.”

“Why?” Kagome asked.

“Didn’t care… As soon as you were born, I—all I ever thought about was you. Even my family was going nuts with how I was acting.”

“You are like a dog with a bone when you focus on something,” Kagome joked.

“Is this dog out of the dog-house?”

Kagome giggled with joy from their puns and leaned up to kiss his cheek, surprised when his lips gently caught hers, like he was hesitant to kiss her, but didn’t want to waste the opportunity to try. She returned the pressure to his lips and lightly teased them with her tongue, earning her a heated moan.

There was a knock at the door the moment she had opened her mouth to allow him to taste her with his tongue. Kagome pulled back as the door opened and shoved her face into Inuyasha's chest, flushing from the position they were kind of caught in. He chuckled under his breath and turned his attention back to the two doctors.

“How are you feeling, Mrs. Takahashi?” the attending physician asked.

“Tired, but better.”

“We gave you a rather hefty sedative; you were having a pretty intense panic attack, and the stress was causing some Braxton-Hicks contractions. It looks like they have subsided for now, but we want you to be cautious about this. Have you suffered from panic attacks before?” 

“No, no, this was a first for me.”

“Well, I would like you to follow-up with Dr. Hira. He is the best neurologist and he probably could refer you to an excellent psychiatrist.”

“I would be more than happy to give you my information, Kagome,” Suikotsu offered as he pulled out a business card from his coat pocket and offered it to her. Inuyasha took it for her and tucked it into his chest pocket.

“Thank you so much, I appreciate the offer,” Kagome replied.

“I also would like you to follow up with your OB/GYN, but for now, I’d like you to take the next week off and be on bedrest. If you don’t have any other complications, and your OB/GYN clears you, you can return to your normal everyday activities.”

“Thank you, again, and Suikotsu, thank you for acting so quickly,” Kagome said.

“Yea… Thank you, Dr Hira,” Inuyasha expressed, tilting his head to rest on Kagome’s again.

“We will work on your discharge paperwork as I’m sure your husband wants you to rest at home,” Suikotsu chuckled. 

“Mr. Takahaski, will we see you at the hospital benefit in two weeks?” the attending physician asked.

“As long as my wife is up for it, otherwise, I will be by her side. My brother will take my place if that is the case,” Inuyasha replied easily.

“Of course, of course, I hope you didn’t see my inquiry as insensitive.”

“Not at all, hospitals need money,” Inuyasha stated. “For saving my wife and child, you won’t have to worry about us pulling our usual yearly donations.”

“That is always good to hear. Thank you again, Mr. Takahaski,” the attending bowed and left the room, Suikotsu smiled and did the same.

“Let’s get you home,” Inuyasha stated.

“Hmmm,” Kagome hummed. “Can’t play, it sounds like.”

“Drat… just get to spoil ya,” Inuyasha teased as he pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Kagome asked.

“Lettin’ Shiori know she will have to be at Shippo’s for the next week. She’s at the teacher conference now, and the kids are with the runt back at the house. When we get home, we’ll have him take them. Bed. Rest. Did you hear that?? Bedrest. That’s not chasing Momo, or teasing Hiro, or chores. It means your ass is in bed resting.”

Kagome sighed and leaned heavily against Inuyasha. There was no fighting with him so she merely agreed. No sex. No cleaning. No kids… “Question.”

“What?” he gruffly replied, though she knew he meant nothing by it.

“Can we pull the futon out into the living room and act like we’re camping? Watch TV like we did when Moroha was born?”

“Whatever my mate wants,” Inuyasha purred, kissing her forehead and nuzzling his face against her cheek. “Sesshomaru knows I won’t be in for the next week. Anything he needs from me is gonna have to be electronic.”

“And he’s ok with that?”

“Pfft. I dare him to try and pull me into the office. He’ll end up in pieces in the meido.”

Kagome laughed, and let the day wash over her. While it was more stressful than she had anticipated, she was oddly relieved. They had gotten something heavy off her mind, and it was funny because she had never thought that she even still had lingering feelings or fears regarding Kikyo. But now that those were completely abolished, Kagome felt even lighter, and freer. 

At least she wasn’t living in a dream after all.

~~~~

Two weeks after the scare at the hospital, Kagome found herself standing in front of the floor length mirror in the corner of her and Inuyasha’s bedroom. She wore a long cream colored gown that flowed over her swollen abdomen perfectly. The dress was floor length, but wasn’t too flowy that Kagome would trip and make a fool of herself. The top was low cut (she blamed her large milk-filled breasts) and the straps resting at the middle of her upper arms.

Sighing, as the dress was a little snug but accentuating as hell so it gave her some confidence she didn’t look completely like a beached whale. When she turned around, she jumped slightly; her mate’s amber eyes were filled with lust and he looked as hungry as ever.

The doctor had cleared her from bedrest, but nothing else…  _ straining _ .

So Inuyasha had been keeping his hands and unfortunately his tongue and dick to himself. It took all Kagome had to not pout. But she did whimper and swallow hard as she rubbed her thighs together to alleviate some of her arousal. 

They spent the first week snuggled on the futon they had pulled out to the living room. Inuyasha had even gone to make it a romantic experience, hanging twinkling string lights around the living room and even pitching up a sheet using string to tie from the high-beams in the ceiling. They binged shows, he made all her favorite foods and any cravings she had, and just relentlessly held her close, kissed her tenderly and lovingly, never allowing any form of doubt of remorse to fill the air. 

Even though Kagome hadn’t ever wanted this to happen, it ended up being a nice stay-cation, a ‘baby-moon’ some people called it, for time without their kids, stress, worries, and chores. 

Inuyasha had even turned off his phone, making sure Sesshomaru knew how much they both needed this. Kagome was shocked to hear how easily the daiyoukai had agreed and even after her appointment, checked in to see if Inuyasha needed any more time off.

“You’re killing me,” Inuyasha groaned as he crossed the room in his dark navy dress suit. He had a grey vest and purple tie and Kagome literally thought he couldn’t look any sexier if he tried… Well, actually he probably could with less clothing. And him writing beneath her. With her tongue on his. “For real, whatever you are thinking of, please stop. At least until your doctor clears you tonight. Maybe. Pray she says it’s ok.”

“You’re a mess,” Kagome joked.

“Have you smelled yourself? You’re probably as wet as I am hard,” Inuyasha whined, pressing his nose into her hair. “You’re keeping this down, right?”

“Yes… I don’t want to sound selfish, but I love when you can just pull your fingers through it.”

“Keh. I’m just as greedy, if not moreso.”

“Should we get going?” Kagome asked.

“The car will be here shortly. Jaken is taking us; I figured we shouldn’t smash your dress too much,” Inuyasha winked mischievously. It did things to her insides.“Even that does it for ya? At least I know the magic hasn’t faded yet.” 

“Three kids later and you’re worried about the magic dying out?”

“You never know; you may tire of me puppin’ you every couple of years.”

“Likely not gonna happen. Our children mean everything to me.”

“You mean everything to me—our family means everything to me,” Inuyasha declared, grabbing her chin, and bringing her lips to his in a heated kiss. He pulled away first, groaning in misery, and stared at her with fire burning in his golden eyes. “Seriously. Talk to your doctor while we’re there.”

“Oh… It’s the first thing on my agenda,” she agreed as she turned back and applied a dark shade of lipsense to her lips and then the gloss to go over it. She applied a little blush and bronzer, but not overly so. She was married and pregnant, and the thought of overly dressing herself never appealed to her even in her marital bliss, but she also had a feeling that if Inuyasha had his way, the makeup would end up on the pillows tonight.

Jaken arrived quicker than they anticipated. Shiori had taken the kids to stay at Shippo’s again because they loved their brother dearly. With his room now the nursery, Shippo, Akemi, and their girls didn’t stay over as much. So, they planned sleepovers with Moroha and Hiroshi, and family outings instead.

Inuyasha went sans coat, as his tux was likely warm enough, but he pulled out a navy thick shawl to cover Kagome’s shoulders as they got into the back of the limo. Once they were seated next to each other and the door was closed, they rested comfortably, sharing sweet pecks, caresses that remained strictly innocent, until they arrived at the hospital. Inuyasha got out first, his glamor on his finger, much to Kagome’s dismay. But that was the life they had to lead.

He helped her out of the car and let her smooth down her dress as the photographers and reporters swooped in, questioning her pregnancy and other random things Kagome didn’t catch. Inuyasha’s hand pressed against her back, leading her into the rented hall for the hospital banquet.

They entered and the room was filled with tall windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The floor was wooden and the drapes on the windows were purple. There were many tables set out to the right of the room for eating and leisurely discussion, and to the left there was plenty of room for dancing. 

“Yashiko! Kagome!” They heard a woman call.

Turning, they saw Kikyo making her way towards them; she wore a tight red silk gown, exposing her shoulders, with long transparent sleeves that cuffed right at her wrists. Inuyasha took Kagome’s shawl and draped it over the back of the chair at the table as Kikyo finished her approach and took Kagome into a tight hug.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing much better,” Kagome replied in earnest.

“I’m sure your  _ husband _ has been doting on you nonstop,” Kikyo smirked toward Inuyasha.

“Yash is very attentive,” Kagome commented, turning back to her mate, who stood behind her. Kikyo released her and Inuyasha immediately took his place by her side, cupping his hand around her low back.

“I’m very happy for you too,” Kikyo stated genuinely.

“Oh! Kagome! Yashiko! It’s great to see you both! How are you feeling, Kagome? I’m sure my wife already asked, but the physician in me implores I ask as well,” Suikotsu laughed as he took Kikyo’s hand and tenderly brushed her fingers.

“I am well. Yash has been taking very good care of me the past couple of weeks,” Kagome hummed, feeling her hanyou pull her into his chest as he rested his chin in her hair. 

“Yashiko is a good man; as I said before, it was truly a shock to hear he had settled down, but seeing you guys together? I can see the pure adoration you hold for each other. Congratulations again,” Suikotsu said with a bow. “I’m sure you both are famished and would like some refreshments; they are over past the dancing area. Don’t mind the CEO, Yashiko, he’s gonna give you the sales-pitch, even though Mr. Kanata and I assured him we spoke with you a couple weeks ago.”

“Never ends,” Inuyasha said politely as he bowed and took Kagome by the waist to lead her to get some water. 

“Yash—I’m fine for right now—”

“Water, then maybe I’ll give you a slow dance,” he purred in her ear.

She shivered in response and he breathily laughed on her neck. As they made their way to the bar, they glanced out onto the dance floor and saw Suikotsu twirling Kikyo around the floor. He wore a dark hunter green tux that was striking and sharp. Kagome was shocked at how wonderful it actually looked on him and how well it went with Kikyo’s dress, but it was oddly fitting. If Kagome remembered correctly, Suikotsu’s marks on his face when he was part of the Band of Seven were green, and Kikyo’s miko robes were always red. 

Suikotsu wasn’t wrong when he said their souls knew each other in another life; he just didn’t realize how accurate it was. Kagome was truly happy for them, but even more so, she was happy that knowing that Inuyasha, in fact, did get another chance with Kikyo, and he still chose her.

“What you thinkin’ about?” Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

“How happy I am,” Kagome replied.

“Mmmm, guess I’m not as shitty of a mate as I thought.”

“How you ever thought that, I’ll never know,” Kagome hummed, turning in his arms, placing a searing kiss upon his lips in promise of how she would make sure that he never thought that again.

~~~~

They had barely made it out of the limo before Inuyasha was on her. His lips were gentle but the firmness showed her how much he needed every inch of her. She knew how he had been struggling since the incident with Kikyo’s appearance and Kagome planned on making it up to him.

Kagome—not Inuyasha, not Kikyo— _ Kagome _ , was the one who had overreacted. She allowed old fears, old doubts, and old unresolved feelings into her mind and allowed it all to consume her. 

The words, even then as they made it to their bedroom with the large bay windows that were completely uncovered, allowing the stars and moon to illuminate their domain naturally, echoed through her mind. Her hanyou had made it perfectly clear where Kagome rested within his heart—and she had disregarded his feelings. 

Inuyasha had literally done nothing but prove how worthy he was of her, if not show her how unworthy she had become of him.

But he had chosen her. Inuyasha loved her. Not Kikyo. Not the Keiko girl from the bar. Not Yvonne. Not the other women they often encountered. Her. Inuyasha loved Kagome. And Kagome adored him. 

Pivoting, she was able to twist him to that the back of his knees were pressed against the bed. He groaned as her hand yanked at his finger, ripping off his ring that hid his demonic features from her. One his hair shifted and his ears emerged, Kagome latched on and rubbed them softly between her fingers. Inuyasha hunched over, moaning into her breasts as his hands shakily rested at her ribcage.

“Kagome,” he breathed, inhaling her scent in greed.

She hummed in response, slowly moving her hands down his silver mane to tug at his tuxedo coat. He pulled away from her in mesmerizing movements; his gait was sedated as Inuyasha unbuttoned his jacket. Her hands did not remain idle as she went for his ties and then, once his top layer and vest were off, her fingers worked over his buttons to his top.

Her lips captured his again in a measured unhurried kiss as she stripped him bare. Kagome brushed her fingers down his bare chest, softly pushing the sleeves down off his shoulders and his arms. 

“Turn around,” he whispered hotly against her mouth. She complied, and then his claws tickled her back as he moved her hair gently over her shoulder and then gripped the zipper at her mid-back and pulled it down slowly. She whimpered and raised her head, gasping at the sensations of his hands smoothing down her dress until it piled at the floor at her feet. 

She turned back to the mate, with desire fueling her every move, and took his pants in her hands and yanked and pulled until they were undone and pooled around his ankles. Cupping his hardened cock through his boxers, she pushed him back to sit on the bed. He complied without resistance and she stepped between his thighs.

His tongue laved and wrapped around her taunt bare nipple, making her keen as her hands threaded through his hair to keep him there. Gingerly, she rose to straddle his hips, and in slow pulses, rubbed her bare core against him.

“No underwear, mate?” he taunted through his uneven breaths as he took her other neglected nipple within his mouth as his hands firmly cupped her buttocks and helped her ease herself up and down.

“Didn’t want any barriers in case the doctor said it was okay,” she grunted when his hardened member hit her clit magically.

“Not complaining,” he added as he thrust up, making her see stars and cum; she was so overly stimulated from their lack of heated touching over the past couple of weeks and felt the draw within their bond.

“Good?” he purred as he kissed over her collar bone to her neck.

“Yash,” she whined as she pushed down his boxers in desperation. Inuyasha lifted her slightly ready to lay her down before she whimpered in protest. “N-No--let me?”

He looked into her eyes, his dark lustful ambers studying her with such intensity and wonder before he complied and tore off his boxers, shredding them beneath her, as she took him inside her weeping ready core.

Their breaths stalled and then they gazed into each other’s eyes. She began to rise and fall upon his length, grinding upon him as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him fiercely.

That night, they made love, softly, gently, and slowly bringing each other to the edge over and over. Reaffirming their bond until they could no longer take the wonderful, overwhelming sensations. They laid down together on their bed and snuggled into each others’ warmth under the blanket, savoring the fact they were living their dream together; that they, Inuyasha and Kagome, were in love, and had chosen each other above everyone else and that no one could ever come between them.

~~~~

Kikyo watched from Suikotsu’s side as Inuyasha and Kagome left, and she smiled.

“Everything alright, my darling?” Suikotsu asked.

“Yes. Everything is perfect. I… I am truly happy.”

“As am I,” he replied as he kissed her. “Those two are oddly familiar… Did we meet them before by chance? I swear, I don’t think I have, but we are able to converse so well with them. It almost feels so… ”

“You could say we have… in another life,” Kikyo laughed before kissing him again, promising how the evening would end, just how it began. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
